Olympian Rebirth
by WillowMark
Summary: Fourteen teenagers live normal teenage lives, until they discover they are the Olympian Gods reborn. When Cronus returns, can they master their powers and defeat the titan king?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the year 336 B.C, Greece and a war was quickly closing. Cronus, the titan king was being over thrown by his children, the gods. His three daughters and three sons used their powers to defeat their father.

Cronus threatened his children, saying he would return to have his revenge. His sons Hades, Poseidon and Zeus, used their father's scythes to cut their father in pieces. Taking his remains the throw and scattered Cronus into the darkest part of the Underworld. Tartarus.

As time went on the threat of returning was forgotten. The gods vanished, being reborn for centuries, forgetting their past. But as Cronus' threat surfaces once again they will have to defeat the titan king.


	2. Time Returns

**Sorry all the chapters in Cronus' POV will be short others longer I promos.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Time Returns**

Time. Time is the key to my return. I have waited for over one thousand, six hundred and seventy-seven years for this day. The day I reclaim my thrown from those ungrateful children of mine.

I lay wake, feeling my powers growing my limbs growing back. I could feel my hands and feet move. Then I could feel my whole body once again. I summoned my scythes smirking as I felt in power once again.

Letting out a laugh I vanished, in search for my children.


	3. The Warning

**The Warning**

Falling. She was falling, darkness surrounding her. There were faint images of… something but she couldn't tell what. As she fell, she could make out a faint ground. Then she felt it as she landed, but felt no pain, despite the painful sound of the thud. As she lifted herself up, she could see trees, and in the distance a faint warm glow. She tried to look past the trees, but couldn't, for it was too dark.

**_AROOOOO!_**

The girl shuddered as she heard that spin-crawling howl. Slowly turning, she saw a wolf made entirely out of shadows. Its eyes are as black as its body. She could hear it growl.

**_AROOOOO!_**

She ran off as it started to chase her. She ran the only other direction possible. Towards the light. She felt true fear run through her veins. As the light grew warmer, she heard voices yelling at her.

"Hurry!" The voices yelled.

She didn't know who the voices belonged to, but she did, they felt familiar to her some how. She ran faster and harder than before. She could hear the shadow wolf flowing her. She looked back to see the shadow wolf, but it was different. There was a hand of shadows reaching out for her. The light was brighter and warmer, she could see the voices now, five other teenagers. As she got closer something grabbed her ankle. She feel to the ground with a cry.

She looked back to see the shadowy hand around her left ankle. THe shadow wolf started to pull her back, away from the light, but several hands shot out and grabbed her wrists. She looked to see the other teenagers, as they pulled trying to pull her free.

The shadow wolf kept its grip and kept pulling, but so did the others. She looked back, trying to pull her ankle free.

"Let go!" She said.

As her hand hit the light, the trees started to slowly close. The others pulled harder, but so did the shadow wolf. With one final pull she was free and pulled into the light as the trees closed fully. They all fell to the ground. She looked behind her, to look at the twisting trees.

"You ok?" A boy asked.

She looked to see three boys and two other girls. The boy who spoke had shoulder length black oily hair, brown, almost black eyes and pale skin.

"Y-yeah I think so." She said. "Who are you?"

"Black. Harry Black."

She could hear one of the other boys snickering and saying 'Bond. James Bond.' She looked at him, he had messy shoulder length black hair deep green eyes and a surfers tan, with a glare. He stopped snickering and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Pip Ocean."

The last boy had shoulder length blond hair, lighting blue eyes and olive skin. His name was Zack King. The two girls had brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Their names were Hannah Queen and Destiny Flower. The girl has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes but darker then Hannah and Destiny's and dark skin.

"I'm Helen. Helen Fluorescent. Do you guys know where we are?"

They shook their heads no. Helen looked to see they were in a garden, with all kinds of flowers of all shape, size and colors. There was a fountain in the center of the garden, the ground had pure white marble stones, with flowers for a walk way.

"Come."

The six of them froze as the heard a voice of a woman echo the garden. They looked at each other, before following the voice. As they walked they came to a room, a much brighter and warmer light. They peek inside to see it a small pit of fire with something inside.

Walking closer they saw it was a sword. The blade was silver with gold writing engraved into the blade while the handle was sliver with a red velvet covering it. And below it were gold words that said.

**_ A thousand flames make my blade _****_Whomever_****_ shall pull me free is my Master _****_But be warned if dare to pull me And _****_you are not the _****_Chosen A _****_thousand flames will burn you_**

"Pleasent." Destiny said.

Helen walked up to it and studied the blade.

"Helen what are you doing?" Zack asked pulling her away from the fire.

"Zack I'm fine, there's words on blade, and I want to see what they say." Helen said.

Helen again walked up and studied the words.

_**Helen Fluorescent**_

"I-it says Helen Fluorescent."Helen read.

"Try and pull it." Pip said.

"Harry are you nuts, didn't you read the last two lines?! And you are not the Chosen, A thousand flames will burn you." Harry said.

Helen carefully and slowly reached for the sword and the sword started glowing. When her hand wrapped around the handle the flames surround the handle, before forming the handle. Helen lifted the sword closer to her and then looked at the others.

"Ok, so Helen is the chosen one... but Chosen one for what?" Hannah asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. They continued their way, and came to another room. Inside there was scythe and a man standing beside the scythe. The man had pale skin much like Harry, black eyes and black hair. He was dressed in black armor. Harry walked in front of Helen, shielding her from the unknown man.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

The man did not speak.

Harry looked at him, before looking at the scythe. He saw that there was more gold words.

**_A thousand shadows make my blade _****_Whomever_****_ shall pull me free is my Master _****_But be warned if dare to pull me And _****_you are not the _****_Chosen Death will have your _****_soul_**

"So you must be Death then." Harry said.

"Death?" Hannah asked.

The man looked up at Harry and nodded. Harry looked back to the scythe and saw his name on it. Grabbing it it glowed and the blade turned into shadows. The man bowed before disappearing.

"Let's move." Zack said.

They moved on and came to yet another room with four weapons with four golden words under each of them. They walked closer and read the words under each of them. The first one was a trident, that seemed to have the flow of water around it.

_**A thousand waves make my blade Whomever shall pull me free is my Master But be warned if dare to pull me And you are not the Chosen Waves shall crush you dead**_

The second weapon were twin daggers with flowers on each the silver blade.

**_A thousand thorns make my blade _****_Whomever_****_ shall pull me free is my Master _****_But be warned if dare to pull me And _****_you are not the _****_Chosen FLowers with thorns shall prick you life _**

The third weapon was also twin daggers, but with a golden blade. with a picture of peacock feathers on the blade.

_**A thousand talions make my blade Whomever shall pull me free is my Master But be warned if dare to pull me And you are not the Chosen Talions will cut you**_

"Ok so whose the chosen one of them?" Zack asked.

"It can't be Harry or me." Helen said.

"Maybe our names are on it?" Destiny asked.

They looked at each other weapons to see the names 'Pip Ocean' **(Trident)**, Hannah Queen **(Golden blade daggers)** and Destiny Flower **(The last set of daggers)**. The three of them grabbed their weapons and they too glowed.

"Come."

THey looked at each other as the woman's voice was heard again. They continued their way towards the voice.

"Have any of you notice how the weapons have our names on them?" Zack asked.

"Yeah what could it mean and Chosen for what?" Hannah asked.

"We'll soon find out." Pip said as they came to one last room. Inside was one last weapon and the mysterious woman they've been trying to find. The woman looked the Helen, Destiny and Hannah all combined, with brown and hair and brown eyes, with dark skin. The last weapon one was a double ended silver blade in the shape of lightning.

**_A thousand bolts make my blade _****_Whomever_****_ shall pull me free is my Master _****_But be warned if dare to pull me And _****_you are not the _****_Chosen Lightning will stick you_**

"Welcome." The woman said smiling.

"Who are you?"

"I don't have much time to explain everything, my children. You need to find Chiron protect one another. The danger is only just beginning."


End file.
